deadly_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Highland Drakons
Highland Drakons is the Ancient Allied Alliance and the European Allied Alliance as well the team member of the Temple of the Ancients and the Order of the Heavenly Dragons. Young rising star heroes from one of the Ancient Macedonian kingdom fight and defend the one of the most powerful empire in the world against the Order of the Black Dragon and their evil barbarian allies. Origins During the ancient time of Antichthon, the Macedonian Empire was in turmoil when factions and rulers waged war on each other after their emperor died by poisoning and the Kingdom of Macedrakonia was in the midst of civil war. Until the civil war has ended 10 years later, a new war is brewing and the Kingdom of Macedrakonia is facing the enemy from the east, an enemy close to the Chaos Gods that it would destroy the kingdom from the face of Antichthon. In response, every kingdom of Macedonia battled the enemy from every corner of one of the once-powerful empires in the world but they faced a massacre despite their little victory. With every kingdom failed to repelled their invasion, the Macedrakonian King turned to their favor on these young heroes. And one of these young heroes is Aleksander, a young bolded bright fire Dragonkind and son of his father who aided the king long time ago, who had been chosen for his greatest mission for the determination of fate of Macedrakonia. However, he won't be alone for this impossible task. He is accompanied with Igor, his friend and ally from the Earth Dragon kingdom; Elena, the priestess of the Water Dragon Goddess temple of the south; Katerina, the archer from the western Wind Dragon kingdom of Macedrakonia; Vesna, the archer from the Woods of Drakemis; Nikola, the fastest warrior of Macedrakonia; Dejan, the brave Ice Dragonkind warrior from the north; Manus, the Metal Dragonkind warrior; and Zoran and Lux, the Light and Dark Dragonkind and the twin warrior of Macedrakonia. As for their task is simple but long hard and one chance to end the war once and for all: defeat the evil king and destroy his army by destroying the Chaos Obelisk. Aleksander and his fellow companions traveled to the eastern kingdom where the invaders attacked the village nearby the coast and the occupied the region. They've tasted their first battle and won as they've liberated the village. As the villagers told to the heroes to liberate the capital on the coast, they head to the eastward again and defeat the one of the warlords as they were liberating the city, from corner to corner. As they've reached the warlord's war camp at the city hall, the young heroes fought their way to reach him and battle their enemy until they defeated him at last, turning the tide of war. As the Macedrakonian Army has arrived to reclaim their lost region, Aleksander and his companions earn his rest but their task is not yet over. For two weeks, Aleksander and his companions' action brought the united army to push the barbarians out from the kingdom, liberating and reclaiming every kingdom they've lost at the hands of the unknown enemy. As for Aleksander and his fellow companions, they battled the barbarians in wave after wave after wave after wave and after wave one each battlefield they've crossed. Until one battle, when Dejan was about be decapitated by the enemy captain and then Katerina rescued him as she shot at the enemy captain, it was revealed that it was one of the two princes of the Tiamatonia and they know who they are now. Then Aleksander defeated the last prince of the evil Tiamatonian king, they informed their king that the Tiamatonia Kingdom is behind of the invasion and so their task has been realized. Once every kingdom is liberated, the Macedonian Empire is reborn and they began to invade Tiamatonia for retaliation of their terrible war crimes. As they marched toward into the kingdom, the young heroes battle against the massive army of million Tiamatonian soldiers but they fought together as one for a hour until their Aura was suddenly unlocked and crushed the evil army with their elemental powers of their own. As they crushed half of its evil army, they faced the evil Tiamatonian King and Aleksander was challenged by him in a sword fight to the death. The battle was intense and hard and brutal until Aleksander finally killed the evil king and effectively ending the war. After the Tiamatonia Kingdom is defeated and the Chaos Obelisk is officially destroyed, Aleksander and his fellow companions are hailed as heroes who have carried out their task of bringing every Macedonian kingdoms to unite against the common threat and ending Tiamatonia's reign of terror. However, their adventure is only the beginning... Team Members Aleksander The young bold and bright red Macedonian Dragonkind from the Fire kingdom of Macedrakonia who is the strong natural born leader of the team. A confident, noble, and calm strategist like his father before him, Aleksander won't stop at nothing to do whatever it takes to defeat his foes. He wields his father's dual swords, the Flaming Blade of Volcanus. Igor The young but mighty green Macedonian Dragonkind from the Earth Kingdom of Macedrakonia. He's the son of the wise powerful king and wields his father's battle axe, the Great Axe of Terrakonis. Like his father, Igor is brash, kind, noble, and hotheaded warrior. Elena The blue Macedonian Dragonkind priestess who was the member of Water Dragon Goddess temple. She's also a daughter of the late high priestess and she wields' her mother's staff/lance, the Lance of Aquaria, a weapon can be used for combat and healing her allies. She's polite, kind, and generous. Katerina The bright light-blue Macedonian Dragonkind from the Air Kingdom who is the excellent archer of the team. Her skills of archery is incredible, shooting her arrows into the air and transformed into the rain of sharp arrows and never misses her targets in one strike blow, one at the time, thanks to her legendary weapon, the Bow and Arrow of Bahamut. She's joyful, self-concentrated, and confidential character. Vesna The secretive light green Macedonian Dragonkind from the Plant Kingdom who was born the Woods of Drakemis. She was raised and trained by the group loyal to the kingdom as they protect the forest from evil until she was chosen by the king to join Aleksander to liberate the allies' kingdom. She wields her powerful bow, the Bow and Arrow of Drakemis, her arrows can pierce through her enemies. Nikola The yellow Macedonian Dragonkind warrior from the Electric Kingdom who is the fastest warrior of the team. How did he get that speed is simply impossible: during his training at the rain outside, Nikola was struck by lighting and survived. He thinks that it was a gift by the gods due to his lack of speed and timing and finally he did what he had to do to redeem himself. He became a useful warrior of Aleksander's team. He wields the Sword of Ingis. Dejan The cyan Macedonian Dragonkind from the Ice Kingdom who is a steady calm and cool warrior of the team. Born from the northern kingdom, Dejan was trained well while withstanding the cold which he did for mere hours in a blizzard and passed the test. He wields the Frozen Mace of Bahamut. Manus The grey Macedonian Dragonkind from the Metal Kingdom who is the iron warrior of the team. He was a blacksmith like his father before him and build finest weapons for the Macedrakonian Army as well his own. He built his most powerful war-hammer, the Hammer of Ferrumis, and won the small contest for blacksmith; that brought attention from the Macedrakonian King for his impressive skills as a warrior and a member of Aleksander's team. Zoran The black Macedonian Dragonkind from the Dark Kingdom and the twin brother of Lux. He's a stern and stubborn warrior who cares only darkness as his domain alone but he's accompanied by his brother whenever they battle together against their common enemy. Lux The white-golden Macedonian Dragonkind from the Light/Legendary Kingdom and the twin brother of Zoran. He's the understanding, self-confident, and noble warrior who cared for those who need the most as well defending the innocent and weak allies from the evil forces of Chaos. Inspirations * These characters are originals with the help of art book about drawing dragons and ancient Macedonian armory. * (From deviantArt) Inspired from the artist named Dragon-Rage2 who created her characters, the Elemental Dragon Warriors. Category:Database Category:Ancient Allied Alliance Category:European Allied Alliance Category:The Temple of the Ancients Category:The Order of the Heavenly Dragons